


Together

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Dead Like Me, Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgia Lass had seen many things in her afterlife but nothing like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Georgia Lass had seen many things in her afterlife, most of them depressing. But not this.   
  
“I really don’t want to see this,” the pie maker whispered, standing at the back of the room while his funeral went on in front of him.   
  
“Who doesn’t want to see their own funeral? It’s the one time that you can hear people be obligated to say nice things about you,” George told him.   
  
“Shh,” Mason whispered, “It’s about to happen.”   
  
“What is?” Ned asked.   
  
Both reapers shushed him and turned their attention to the events at the front of the room.   
  
A woman, formerly known as the lonely tourist Charlotte Charles, wearing a large black hat, and sunglasses walked up to the casket, slowly as if she were preparing herself for what was about to happen next. She looked down at dead-Ned, took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss him.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye George looked over at Ned. They both knew what was about to happen.   
  
Her lips had barely touched Ned’s before Charlotte Charles collapsed to the floor. Dead. Again.   
  
The entire room gasped and ran up to her. But not Mason and George. They stayed where they were.   
  
“Is she dead?” Ned asked.   
  
“I am.”   
  
Ned smiled and took a hold of the woman named Chuck’s hand.   
  
“What happens now?” she asked.   
  
“You get to be together,” George told them.


End file.
